


#1- Desperate in a Vehicle

by TwerkwoodForest



Series: Omovember/Peecember Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Kinks, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Piss kink, Watersports, i am trash, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwerkwoodForest/pseuds/TwerkwoodForest
Summary: Hux is desperate Kylo's turned on. 'Tis the beginning of their "enemies with benefits" relationship.





	#1- Desperate in a Vehicle

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first response to the Omovember prompts created by omorasheep on Tumblr. These will all center around Kylo and Hux from The Force Awakens since they are one of very few pairings I can actually imagine doing wild kinky things. (I ship Reylo too but Rey is too innocent for this stuff.) If you couldn't tell based on the fact that this series even exists, I have a huuuuuge thing for piss. Haters gonna hate.
> 
> Day 1: Desperate in a vehicle. I mean I kinda did it? There is desperation and some of said desperation takes place in a vehicle?

The Supreme Leader was such an ass. Why would he make Hux give Kylo Ren’s welcome tour of the Starkiller? Probably just to spite him. Supreme Leader was well aware of the rivalry between his two rising stars, and had to have known that this would not be a productive assignment for either of them. So far, all Hux and Ren had done was bicker and they hadn’t even reached the shuttle hanger yet.

“Would you please just be quiet, Ren.” The general spat. He was so sick of the other man’s taunting. Ren clearly wanted to start a fight. Without warning, Hux was flung backwards into a pile of shipping crates. He hadn’t even been aware of his need to pee until he felt a small gush when he hit the ground. “Shit!” he yelped.

“Huh.” Ren mused. “What a _potty_ mouth you have General.”

Hux’s face flushed and he stood up, making sure to tug his jacket down to hide the small wet spot.

While Hux may not have been aware of his own bodily needs, the commander had been almost too aware. Between the hurried gait of his rival, the way he was ever so slightly hunched over and the man’s blaring thoughts being projected. (though perhaps he had just become too in tune with Hux’s mind) Kylo could feel a slight stirring in his nether regions was and thankful for the full coverage of his clothes and mask.

The two proceeded to the shuttle and strapped in for the ride to the Starkiller Base. Hux lamented the distance between the two locations. It wasn’t far enough of a distance to activate the hyperspace drives without the certain threat of crashing, but at normal speed the ride took way too long. He also lamented the fact that the pressure on his bladder was getting worse. The general was sure if he sat completely still the flood gates would open.

Kylo tried not to laugh at the general’s poor attempts at hiding his desperation, though certainly his rival would be laughing at him if he realized how aroused the younger man was. Hux was furiously bouncing his leg and his face was very red. Being unable to deal with the added pressure of the safety belts, the general took them off and tried to stand up. The second his rear lifted off the seat, an invisible force sent him flying back down and lingered for a moment, just pressing him into the seat. Another, longer spurt leaked into his pants and he resisted letting out a yelp at the sensation. Hux looked over at the other man to see his arm stretched out. That asshole was using the Force to press on his bladder. He must know the state of Hux’s desperation. Hux felt his ears redden at the thought. He didn’t like to tell anyone and never had to since he’d never actually been with anyone sexually, but he really liked this sort of thing. He just wished it wasn’t happening with his rival officer next to him.

After Kylo released the hold on Hux, the rest of the ride continued without incident. Upon arrival at the new base, Hux immediately made an excuse to escape to the refresher. “Before we begin, I need to blow my nose.” Hux said as clearly as possible while straining against the effort to stay dry, or at least not leak any more. “I will be right back, just wait here.” Hux finished and hurried to the refresher in the hanger. Normally he would prefer not to use the public facilities, but he was too desperate to care. He was also too desperate to notice that Ren had followed behind him. Hux sidled up to the urinal farthest from the door and started to yank at his zipper. After a moment of panic when it wouldn’t move, it finally came down and he pulled himself out. Hux pulled back the skin and let go. The first few drops were hard to get out but once his muscles relaxed everything came naturally.

Kylo had decided to join his fellow officer and was right next to him. He freed himself and started stroking himself. He was much too hard to pee and needed other relief first. Peering over at Hux revealed a moderately sized cock with a perfectly pink tip and foreskin that was being pulled back by delicate hands. Kylo’s relief finally came when Hux started emitting moans of pleasure and breathy sighs over his release. The younger man saw stars for a minute before he began to pee as well. “Is your nose any clearer?” Kylo asked, alerting the other of his presence.

“I-“ Hux stammered after a shocked squeak.

“I knew you needed to go, but damn.” Kylo gestured at the ginger’s still releasing cock.

“Shut up.” Hux groaned.

Kylo smirked. “If only you had noticed me earlier, you missed quite a show. Though you were the opening act.”

Hux’s face turned even redder. His bladder was almost empty and he was starting to harden at the thought that Kylo, his sworn rival, was getting off to him needing to piss.

“Need a hand?” Kylo motioned at Hux’s now erect member.

With a slight nod from Hux, he grabbed the general’s cock and turned so he could hold his too. He stroked them both until Hux’s moans reached their climax. Kylo felt his own orgasm coming and with a light probe into Hux’s mind, learned that the ginger’s end was coming too. Kylo turned them both to face one of the urinals just in time for their climaxes. Once they were each done, Hux pulled a handkerchief out of the pocket of his jodhpurs and wiped them both clean. He then flushed the toilet and threw the soiled handkerchief into the incinerator bin, effectively erasing all traces of their encounter except the memories to recall next time his nethers were feeling lonely.


End file.
